Talk:Blade Storm/@comment-26363047-20161129125436
I would be OK with the change (read Nerf) of Bladestorm if it was even remotely useful. But now it's just (tr)ash. Here’s my “Solution”: 1. Increase Ash Base Melee Combo Counter from 3 seconds to 8 seconds. This will allow him to maintain his Combos better, since this Nerf slowed down the killing significantly, relying soley on Body Count + Drifting Contact to keep it up. No Point to use Blade Storm without those mods today. A slight buff might change that. 2. Make Ash Clones immediately attack the marked target(s) up to 18 times unless it dies before all those attacks and don’t make Ash part of the animation. It’s enough to see the clones flying around your target stabbing it. 3. Make the Target you mark Stunned until All attacks on it are complete. 5. Make the ability use 10 energy at base and 5 energy when invisible, when marking a target. Cost per mark 10*(100%-(Efficiency%-100%)). This would offset the issue people are having with draining their energy too fast. 4. Increase the Ability Base Damage to 2000*Strength+(Enemy HP)*0.005*Strength. 5. Make Ash clones collect all the loot with a 12m radius around the attacked target similarly like Vacuum. To offset the loss of ability to collect loot when not flying around the map as Old Bladestorm allowed you to do. Just as an example how this could work in an endgame scenario: At maximum strength (299%) you would deal (2000*2.99)+(1000000000*0.005*2.99)=14955980≈15M Finisher Damage per hit and with all 18 hits, a total of 18*15k≈270M Finisher Damage against a Random Enemy with 1B HP and 1B Armor. Requiring you to use the ability 4 times totally to kill the enemy, since 270M*4≈1.08B Finisher Damage. As enemy lvl goes up, his damage per hit will go up too, but only slightly so and making it harder and harder, the higher LVL the enemy is. Still usefull though since it would scale with Enemy HP. An enemy with 1T HP would take (2000*2.99)+(1000000000000*0.005*2.99)=14950005980≈15B Finisher damage per hit If not using efficiency mods (100%-55%=45% efficiency) it would cost 10*(100%-(45%-100%)) =15.5 energy per mark when visible and about 7.75 energy per mark if invisible. Using both efficiency mods (45%+90%=135% efficiency), it would cost 10*(100%-(135%-100%)=6.5 energy per mark while visible and 3.25 energy per mark while invisible. A plain unmodded (dur 100%, eff 100%, ran 100%, str 100%) Ash would deal (2000*1.0)+(1000000000*0.005*1.0)=5002000≈5M Finisher damage per hit against a 1T HP enemy, requiring him to use the ability 1000000000/(5002000*18)≈11.1 → 12 times to kill it. But he would in fact be able to kill it, even if a noob modded him, it would just take longer time. Noobs would feel more happy to bring him on missions, since they feel they could still contribute with damage. This change would effectively make him viable for "EndGame" content in Warframe. Of course, as Enemy levels goes up, it would be harder for him to kill an enemy. But at least he can kill them, and putting effectively putting a cap on how many times you need to use his ability on an enemy to kill it, that being 4 times. I consider having to using Bladestorm 4 times to kill an enemy to be really excessive and tedious, but I think I could be OK with it when playing against crazy high lvl enemies. Please tell what you think about my ideas on how to improve Bladestorm :)